


A Lesson in Family Matters

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Crossover, F/M, Family, Little Brother Alec, Middle Brother Sam, On the Run, Tags Are Hard, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: He figures he could play this ‘Dean’ roll for a little bit and, hopefully, get some food. He doesn’t see this guy as too much of a threat, because yeah while the guy is tall and seems to have a good amount of muscle 494 is a genetically superior super-soldier with military training and he is not scared of some ordinary.Sam finds Alec after the failed Berrisford Mission. Takes place before Season 1 DA and Season 4 SPN
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of Dark Angel's or Supernatural's characters belong to me. Not beta'd so only my mistakes are mine.
> 
> This story takes place before season 1 of Dark Angel - After Alec's failed Berrisford Mission and for Supernatural, it takes place between season 3 and season 4 when Sam is traveling alone while Dean was in Hell. Eventually, this will move up to season 4 and we will see Dean's return. I know that the timelines technically don't match up as Dark Angel took place in the future (although I guess the present now...) but I'm pushing it back a bit to match with Supernatural's timeline instead. I mean it's my AU story I can do what I want. As far as the pulse goes it still happened but mostly effected Big cities like New York, Los Angeles, Seattle, ETC...
> 
> As far as ages go; Alec is 19, Sam is 24, and Dean would be 28? Supernatural Timeline is kinda weird so if I got Sam and Dean's ages wrong just let me know. It shouldn't come up in the story, only the fact that Sam and Dean are older than Alec. Also, The name of the story might change, since I always have a hard time coming up with names.

Sam had been running himself ragged so when he sees a young man with Dean’s face, he almost dismisses it. Not sleeping for at least 48 hours and hunting down every possible lead that could potentially bring back Dean, may make a person hallucinate. It doesn’t stop Sam from staring and following the hallucination. Of course, after a full 5 minutes pass and the hallucination doesn’t disappear or acknowledge him Sam lets a bit of hope leak into him.

“Dean!” He yells but the man doesn’t even look his way. Head down, shoulders drawn in, the man is trying to make himself seem less conspicuous as possible. Sam recognizes this but is too happy to contain himself. Something he did worked and now Dean was back. “Dean!” He yells again and runs to the man. Without thinking he throws his arms around him, face split into a wide grin, and Sam feels _giddy_ at the thought of being called a ‘Bitch’. He expects the push and the muffled ‘get off me’ and Sam steps back compliantly. What Sam doesn’t expect is the absence of recognition in Dean’s eyes.

“Sorry, not the guy you’re looking for.” The guy mutters and tries to brush past him, but a hand on the arm has ‘Dean’ stop and tense. This time Sam’s tired eyes are able to really look at Dean and a frown pulls at his lips. He has Dean’s face that is for sure, even the slight freckles, but there are differences such as the lack of scars, and wrinkles. This Dean is paler too with light green eyes, and Sam now realizes a lot younger. Shit did they bring Dean back wrong? Did they somehow pull Dean from the past? Or what if this was a shapeshifter trying to pass off as Dean now that he was dead? If any of these were the case wouldn’t whatever this Dean was at least recognize him?

“Common dude, don’t you remember me?” Sam tries, being stubborn and refusing to let the hope inside him go. The Dean’s eyes are focused on something over his shoulder which causes the too green eyes to widen before they focus now on Sam. A friendly smile crosses the Dean look-alikes face, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah man, I was joking earlier!” As the guy places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, he notices that the voice is a slightly higher pitch than his brother’s voice is. The guy pulls him in for another hug, and Sam lets him, letting that bit of ignited hope die with it. 

X5-494 knows he shouldn't follow the dark-haired man to his hotel room and under any other circumstances he wouldn't have but he had spotted one of the undercover manticore soldiers over the freakishly tall guy’s shoulder and knew they had tracked him. He also knew they would be expecting him to be alone, not paired up or traveling with anyone. He had been running for a week and a half with a bullet stuck in his shoulder, only managing to get around 5 hours of sleep, little to no food, and he was running pretty much on empty. 

He figures he could play this ‘Dean’ roll for a little bit and, hopefully, get some food. He doesn’t see this guy as too much of a threat, because yeah while the guy is tall and seems to have a good amount of muscle 494 is a genetically superior super soldier with military training and he is not scared of some ordinary. The guy keeps turning around to make sure 494 is following him and gives him small smiles that are supposed to seem friendly but 494 is getting a little freaked out and really hopes this Dean guy wasn’t this tall man’s lover. While 494 preferred women he wasn’t above seducing this man and using his affections against him.

Arriving at some cheap motel 494 internally sighed, guess he was going to have to play the role of long-lost lover. Maybe he could knock the guy out before things proceeded into sensual territory. He hoped the guy carried cash, and while noticing a sleek black pristine car in the parking lot, owned that car because he really wanted to drive it. The guy unlocked the door to a room on the second floor, 207 494 mentally noted, before stepping back and allowing 494 to enter the room that smelled overwhelmingly of salt, a bit of urine and other scents he did not really want to categorize. 494 blames his lack of care and attention to the situation that comes next to his starvation and lack of sleep because suddenly the cocking of a gun has his shoulders slumping. 

494 slowly turns around hands in the air as he flopped down on the rickety bed in the room. The guy’s gun was steady and aimed at his face and while 494 knew he was fast enough to take the gun he decided he was going to try this the easy way first. He knew he was good with words, it has gotten him out of multiple situations before without conflict maybe it will do it again. Of course, the question that came out of the tall guy’s mouth made 494 freeze. 

“What _are_ you?” 494 thinks about lying for a second, thinks about trying to play it off but finally having a moment where he isn’t running, where can actually sit down and feel the weariness in his body, has his brain short-circuiting and doing something stupid. Something stupid being telling the guy the truth.

“I am a genetically manufactured super-soldier created in a lab around eighteen or nineteen years ago.” He expects the guy to get angry, or maybe even shoot him, he doesn’t expect the guy to lower his gun wide-eyed and laugh.

“ _Oh.”_ 494 blinks at him, not quite sure what the hell was happening because his luck is not that good. “Tell me more” the guy orders as he sits in a chair by the door and 494 is good at following orders, you know if you just ignored his most recent transgressions of failing his mission and going AWOL. So 494 opens his mouth and just lets it all out. The only thing he doesn’t mention is Rachel, he just can’t seem to be able to think about her, much less say her name without feeling like he was drowning. The guy doesn’t interrupt, keeps his gun in his hand, and just listens. Once 494 is done he sits there quietly letting the guy take it all in.

“So, you FUBARed a mission?” 494 nods. “What are the consequences of failing a mission?” 494 tries not to let his fear show on his face when he responds.

“Oh, you know just immediate termination if you’re lucky.” and shrugs likes it isn’t that big of a deal. 

“And if you’re not lucky?” the guy questions his voice lower in pitch, brows drawn together. 

“Reindoctrination, or live dissection.” the guy nods and leans back into his chair. 494 notices the tall guy still has his hand on his gun and doesn’t let his guard down. Then the guy takes a big breath almost like he just made a big decision and puts his gun on the small table next to him. The tall guy extends his hand out.

“My name is Sam Winchester, what’s yours?” 494 gives the guys hand a quick shake before bringing it quickly back to his side. He almost gives the name _Simon_ but stops himself, he stole that name, it was not his it belongs to someone that 494 had killed without a single thought. No, he was not going to use Simon. Apparently, his silence clued the tall guy, _Sam_ , his mind provided, that may be genetically engineered soldiers weren’t given names. “Hey kid, _do_ you have a name?” 494 bristled.

“I am not a kid, I’m legally an adult you know.” He bit out, embarrassed at his no-name status and Sam nods.

“Right created about 18 or 19 years ago, which makes you?” 

“18 or 19.” He answered in his ‘don’t you listen’ tone, but with the look of pity the guy gives him he feels like he just let some information slip he didn’t mean to. If Manticore found out they would be pissed at his espionage skills. “19” He forces out “I’m 19” and he nods as if that should seal it. Plus, it would be better to be older than younger. 

“Right, 19” the other guy agrees “Now, how about a name. What do you _want_ to be called?” 494 thinks on this and a memory flashes through his head of Rachel and him on a piano bench. Rachel had bumped his shoulder giggled flirtatiously while calling him a ‘smart-aleck’. 494 figured it would be better than anything anyone else came up with. 

“Alec” It’s simple, something easy that slips off his and he finds that he enjoys it. Having a name, his own name, makes him feel something he’s never felt before. He has no words to express it but realizing that Sam was watching pushed these emotions to the back of his mind. He could think about them later. 

“Alec” Sam parrots back and waits but the kid doesn’t make any indication of providing a last name and Sam doesn’t push. Sam can hear Dean’s voice in head telling him not to drop his guard, not to trust the kid, to not keep any strays, but Sam pushes the voice back. He eyes Alec watching as the kid fidgets slightly but mostly relaxed as if Sam and his gun was no threat. Sam knows if the kid is really what he says he is then really Sam isn’t much of a threat. Plus, he’s already made his decision.

He can tell the kid is exhausted, probably more than Sam already was, if the paleness in his face and the deep, dark circles under his eyes was any indication. His clothes are dirty, torn in some places, even if they looked preppy and expensive. He made a small note to stop by a thrift shop and pick something up for him, refusing to even entertain the idea of going through Dean’s bag (even if it was still in the back of the impala), and knowing his own clothes would be too big on the kid. Sam tired body protests as he stands up, as much as he wanted to crash on the bed, he knew he had to get some food and clothes for Alec before anything else. Light green eyes follow his movements, and Sam feels a pang in his chest before clearing his throat. 

“I’m gonna go get us food, and some clothes for you. I shouldn’t take more than two hours, just relax and I’ll be right back” Alec’s eyes narrow in confusion but he doesn’t protest. “Lock the door after me and don’t let anyone in.” and Sam stops himself because that sounded like something that Dean would have said to himself not that long ago. The kid reacts just like Sam would have, mumbling something about not being an idiot and rolling his eyes. Suddenly, the room starts to feel too small and Sam immediately opens the door and rushes out. He waits by the door and only starts to move once he hears the locks engaged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We are stuck with all this supernatural shit, but it’s gotta be sci-fi now too!?’ Dean’s voice yells in his head and if he didn’t know that Dean was in hell, he would have thought that Dean had decided to haunt him for life. But no, it’s just Sam being crazy and hearing his dead brother’s voice, for once it not being a supernatural thing

Sam doesn’t go to the thrift store instead heading to Walmart, because it’s cheap and still open, despite the fact that he was pretty sure it is owned by demons. He didn’t notice the time was as late as it was, but he’s kinda glad it’s nighttime rather than daylight. He grabs a handful of different shirts, making sure most had collars because Alec had a barcode on the back of his neck that was apparently a genetic tattoo, and _That_ burns a fiery hole in his gut.

He hears Dean’s voice of _‘Dammit Sammy your already attached to the damn kid!’_ echo loudly in his head and Sam lets out a small chuckle because yeah, he already was. He picks clothing in one size under what Dean would have worn because the kid was leaner than his older brother is. The only thing he doesn’t get a size smaller are shoes and really hopes they wear the same shoe size. 

He stops at a sketchy diner that he knows Dean would have loved and orders two burgers with the works and a slice of their freshest pie. The order of pie rolls automatically off his tongue before he has a chance to think about it, and almost calls the waitress back to cancel it. It’s been a month since Dean’s death and it’s the first time he is ordering food for someone who isn’t himself. He tries not to think about the fact that he is pretty sure he has found Dean’s clone.

_‘We are stuck with all this supernatural shit, but it’s gotta be sci-fi now too!?’_ Dean’s voice yells in his head and if he didn’t know that Dean was in hell, he would have thought that Dean had decided to haunt him for life. But no, it’s just Sam being crazy and hearing his dead brother’s voice, for once it not being a supernatural thing. ‘ _You know you didn’t even give him any tests; the kid could be a shifter or something’_ echoes through his thoughts and Sam almost slumps in regret. A kid with Dean’s face and he was almost forgetting the basic hunting skills. Sam knows he’s smarter than that, Sam knows he should be more on edge - even more so now that Dean is gone- but instead he’s playing caretaker to a teenager because he looks like Dean.

The waitress comes back, and Sam takes the bag with a grin choosing to ignore the phone number written on the receipt, that was Dean’s way not his. Getting back to the hotel, he has a sudden panic in the parking lot, hoping that Alec decided to stay. Logically, it would be better for Sam if Alec had decided to leave, A genetically enhanced soldier that probably cost millions who is on the run from a government agency, it was a complication that wouldn’t help Sam’s goal right now. He needed to bring Dean back, but Sam also knew that if he wasn’t alone, if he had Alec watching his back and helping him it may make getting Dean back easier. 

Taking a big breath, he exits the Impala and makes his way to the motel room. When he opens the hotel room and sees Alec in the same place he was before something in Sam’s chest shifts and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Placing the bags on the table Sam turns towards Alec.

“I picked up some stuff for you, I had to guess your size but if it doesn’t fit, I can go back tomorrow and exchange them." Alec just nods still staring at him with an air of disbelief and slight suspicion. If he was in the kids’ position, he would probably be the same way, while Sam hunts real life monsters, he knows that sometimes humans can be _worse_ , before his mind can start focusing on that Sam decides he should probably give the kid some of those tests that the disembodied Dean voice had mentioned earlier. "Before we eat, I'm gonna need you to do a couple of things for me," The kids eyes narrow at him before a resigned look crosses his face. 

Sam turns away towards his bag to get the items and when he turns back Alec has his shirt off and is unbuckling the belt keeping his pants up. "Dude, what the hell!?" Sam yells out because _what the hell…_

"You said you needed me to do something and I just thought." But Sam is resolutely shaking his head. "Well what the hell was I supposed to think! You keep giving me these freaking smiles and looks" Alec shouts back obviously embarrassed.

"I was not!" Sam shouts face quickly heating at what Alec was implying.

"Well what the hell do you want then?" Alec sits back on the bed and watches as he quickly pours holy water from a flask into one of those little plastic cups that's around motel rooms. He forcefully shoves the cup in Alec's direction, the kid shrugs and downs the drink face scrunching up in confusion at being giving the water. Sam watches carefully for any signal but Alec just looks at him eyebrow raised waiting for the sign on what to do next. Next, he hands Alec a small round of iron but nothing happens. He ignores the look Alec is giving him knowing that he probably seems a bit crazy at this point. Lastly, he pulls out a small silver knife handing it over to Alec the kid looks down at it before looking back at Sam with a questioning glaze.

"I need you to give yourself a small cut with that." Sam explains

"Seriously?" Alec questions

"Yes, please. I promise this is the last thing I'll ask you to do, besides take a shower and sleep." Thinking twice Sam adds "separately." Alec shrugs and cuts his forearm slightly drawing a bit of blood, when nothing happens Sam turns towards the bags of food to start distributing.

"Are you really not going to explain the bizarre ritual you just had me do so I can eat?" Sam blinks at the boy, he had forgotten for a second that the guy had no idea about the supernatural. "Did you just make me join some weird ass freaky cult? Am I going to have to do this every time we eat? I mean I've studied different religions back at manticore, but this was not covered." Sam let out a startled laugh at Alec's outburst, not having expected it. 

"No," Sam lets out in between breaths. He can't remember the last time he had laughed so hard, actually he couldn't remember the last time he had actually laughed. _Before Dean's death_ his mind supplied, and the thought immediately sobered him.

Alec watched as the guy quickly stopped laughing and wondered if the guy was insane. "Are you crazy?" He asked unable to keep his mouth shut. 

"What? No." Sam quickly replied.

"Right." He stated, disbelief coloring his tone. "Because everyone would buy food and clothes for a genetically created super soldier, then have them drink water hold some metal ball and cut themselves with a knife before allowing them to eat." Alec knew he should shut up, but he figured he had already said it might as well keep going. "You did believe me awfully quick. Are you some sort of conspiracy theorist?" Alec furrowed his brows "You don't believe that you've ever been probed by an alien, right? Because if there is a higher life form out there, I really doubt they want to kidnap people and shove tracking devices up their asses" Sam gave a sigh and held Alec's food out to him. 

"Do you want to eat or not?" Sam questioned. Alec just shrugged it off and took the food. If this guy was some crazy cult conspiracy theorist, at least he was nice and giving him food, plus he didn't want to sex him up which was a point in his direction. 

Alec didn't bother putting his shirt back on, he was going to shower after this anyway so what was the point. Smelling the food now his mouth was practically salivating at the thought of what it might be. Opening the lid to the Styrofoam container he also smiled at the large burger that sat in front of him. He'd never had a burger before, most of the missions he has been on has been around had been more upscale and a burger was definitely not upscale. Any other missions -namely assassinations- he was given MREs and told to stay under the radar. Taking a bite, he groaned as the savory flavors coated his tongue.

"Good, huh?" Sam smiled as if he already knew exactly how much Alec would love the burger.

"Yeah," he replied back "never had one before. I may just eat this for the rest of my life!" A frown crossed Sam's face. 

"Never had one?" Alex chewed and swallowed quickly his common etiquette courses reminding him that it was rude to talk with one's mouth full. 

"Manticore mostly gave us bland slop, surplus supply food, mixed with fortified vitamins. Didn't get a chance to try them any other times," Sam opened his mouth, most likely to ask more questions and Alex tensed. All he wanted was to eat his delicious and most favorited food, Sam stopped though. Instead the tall man just nodded.

"Well now we expand your food horizons." Alec noted the 'we' but didn't comment, it implied that him and the man would be traveling together. He didn't know how he felt about that. He decided that changing the subject would be the best thing to do right now. 

"So, who's Dean?" He saw Sam tense and figured it was probably the wrong question to ask but you know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. When Sam didn't answer Alec started talking because he was finding out that he didn't like silences, especially ones as awkward as this. "He's someone special to you right? Not a lover, I think we already established that and thank God, or you know whatever entity it is you worship." Alec surveyed Sam and watched a myriad of emotions cross the man's face as he was trying to process everything Alec was saying. Finally, his face scrunched in confusion and Alec recognized a couple of features he's seen on his own face. "A family member right, since you thought I was him so he has be be young so we can rule out grandfather, father or uncle. You're close to the guy so probably not cousin although sometimes when cousins are close enough in age and raised together, they can view each other as siblings but I'm going to have to say brother. Am I right?" He saw Sam sigh and nod.

"Yea brother." And once again silence reign. 

"Where is he?" Alec asked because the guy was traveling alone, and he seemed to be that way for a while.

"He died a little over a month ago." He saw Sam push away the remainder of his fries and cursed. He didn't take any classes at manticore that dealt with sympathy or compassion so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Well that sucks." And Sam let out a strangled laugh and the tension flew out of the room. Wanting to stay away from any more dead brother topics Alec asked another question. "Do you have any experience with removing a bullet to the shoulder?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were also times when Alec would take one of his 'cat-naps' - the only time the car would become silent - and Sam would look over and…He could never remember a time where Dean had looked so young.

It took a week before Sam found his next hunt, so it was a week of traveling with Alec before he told him about anything supernatural. During that week Sam found out a number of things about the kid. Most of the things he noticed were just differences between Alec and Dean. It was the first thing he made himself do especially since that first morning Sam had woken up and called Alec 'Dean'. Once he realized what he had done he felt a dark cloud of despair go over him, but it disappeared when he realized the look Alec had given him. The kid had told him it was no big deal, but he knew. Dean had always told him he had a bitch face, but Dean had one that could rival his own and it had clouded over Alec's features for a split second before he had shrugged it off. He vowed it was the last time he would make that mistake. Since then Sam was trying to put as much as he could in the Alec category of his brain. 

One thing he noticed was that Alec liked music, not just the mullet rock that Dean liked but all of the music. Sam finds this out the second day, when he had the radio on - couldn't bring himself to touch Dean's tape collection - and after the first commercial break Alec had proceeded to change the station to the next music channel. The only channel he didn't listen to was classical, quickly changing the station when the keys of a piano had started to play. Each channel stayed on until commercial break until Sam eventually got tired of the constant station changes and proceeded to explain to Alec the rules of the Impala. First rule being ' _driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole'_ which then had Alec asking when he could drive, this also proceeded into the second difference. 

Alec talks a lot. 

While Dean was prone to ramble, he also liked comfortable silences when they just let the music take over the car and let them be happy to be _home_ and alive, but apparently Alec didn't even like those silences. While sometimes it frustrated Sam to no end, he still answered the questions.

Alec also had no shame.

Dean had no shame but also knew the concept of privacy. Dean didn't shower with the door open or walk around naked after said shower. Sam had never arrived at the motel room with porn blaring loudly from the television speakers, and if he did, he Dean had changed the channel and shrugged it off as if he didn't. Instead, Alec had his head cocked to the side, kinda like a curious cat, and asked Sam if sex was always like that. Sam had quickly changed the channel and stated no porn ever was allowed on the tv. ( or now called 'boob tube' to Alec). Sam really hoped Alec would grow out of this stage because he has seen enough of Alec's junk to last a lifetime. 

Alec also didn't like pie.

That first night after he had eaten his burger and fries, he had taken one bite of the pie proclaimed it too sweet for his taste buds, even though he finished the whole thing, then finished all of Sam's fries. It baffled Sam a little but ultimately, he was happy about. Plus, Alec seemed to like to eat healthier than Dean ever did. When Sam had asked him about it Alec had just said his body was a temple and he needed it to stay that way. Although it didn't stop him from eating pork rinds whenever they stopped for gas but didn't protest when Sam handed him a green smoothie.

The final and biggest difference was that Alec seemed a lot younger.

Dean had always been the older brother, so that always made him bigger. While he's seen Dean in vulnerable situations, Dean was always going to be somewhat of a hero to Sam. The brother who protected him, made sure Sam came first, made sure Sam was taken care of. Sam always followed Dean's lead so, to Sam, Dean was larger than life. 

Alec on the other hand followed Sam's lead. He needed Sam to explain things to him, or just show him how things needed to be done in a normal, non-manticore world. Alec wasn't vulnerable in the sense that he couldn't protect himself but there were times when a question was asked with a bit too much casualness, or when he saw Alec shift his body language to match Sam's own. 

There were also times when Alec would take one of his 'cat naps' - the only time the car would become silent - and Sam would look over and…He could never remember a time where Dean had looked so _young_. It was times like this where Sam realized he was the older one, that technically Alec was only nineteen, still a teenager. While Sam always considered himself the responsible one, he was never responsible for _someone_ because even though he would never admit it out loud he felt protective of Alec. Sometimes it scared the shit out of him, but most of the time he felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He just hoped he could be half the big brother that Dean was, and he hoped Alec actually stuck around after he revealed to him about the supernatural.

"So, you are crazy." Alec deadpanned as he was done listening to Sam explaining why they had stopped in some historical mining town called Bisbee, Az. They had been driving for a week and while Alec had asked questions, he never asked why Sam was driving around the U.S.A. honestly, it was fine with him because the constant change of locations meant that it would be harder for manticore to find him. Now though he wondered if he if he should have. 

"No, I'm not." Sam let out with a bit of exasperation, then launched into a tale about tourists going missing and then being found with trauma to the head caused by what seemed to be a pickaxe. Sam's theory was a spirit, since this place was a historical mining town it had to be the spirit of one of the miners. Their job was to pinpoint what miner, find his remains, and salt and burn his bones. 

Alex knew he had two choices, go along with Sam's delusions or leave. Honestly, Alec knew he wasn't going to leave, and if anything, he could use his skills to capture a murderer, at worse he would just burn some bones and be around to stop Sam from doing something wrong. So, he went along with it and allowed Sam to 'teach' him how to destroy and fight off a spirit. Sam had even given him an undercover identity, Alec was an Arizona State college student interested in writing a paper on paranormal and occult activity. While not too exciting - Sam's cover was a federal agent, Alec apparently looked too young - Alec was excited. It was almost as if he was on a mission.

Alec would never admit it to anyone but sometimes he felt lost. He didn't know what to do now that he was no longer following orders, he had no purpose. He didn't miss the experiments, beatings, or killings but he missed knowing exactly what was going on and what was expected of him. He liked the free-will of making his own decisions, but he had grown up so long with his day planned out but sometimes the choices got overwhelming and there were choices for everything. 

So maybe to Alec, Sam's craziness was a godsend because it meant taking orders and that he can do. Of course, it never occurred to him the entire time he was interviewing people that Sam may have been right. No matter how many weird stories he was getting or how many people saw the same thing, Alec just chalked it up to a sort of mass false consensus effect. 

Eventually, they narrowed it down to a miner - one Richard Brook- who had gone missing in one of the mineshafts. The story went that Richard and his buddy Jacob were in love with the same woman. A woman who to Alec looked plain and boring, nowhere near the level of beauty Rachel was. This woman apparently in love with Jacob but was engaged to be married to Richard. Jacob had asked his best friend to call off the wedding, but the guy refused and most likely got a pickaxe sized hole to the head, which is why he now killed people the same way he did. Listening to a couple of people tell the story Alec had to admit it was a better story then some of the shows on the 'boob tube'. So now Alec and Sam had to go hunting for some bones in an abandoned shaft. 

Both Sam and Alec were carrying shotguns loaded with rock shot because salt was supposed to be pure and repelled evil things, Alex just figured Sam liked it so much he just sort of worked it in his delusions. Besides the overwhelming smell of it everywhere - which Alec was now getting used to, even if he still hated the grittiness of having it in his clothes because apparently Sam needed to pour the stuff everywhere - Alec didn't really care too much. Plus, if it turned out to be a crazy pickaxe murderer wearing a sheet, they wouldn't kill the guy - even if he deserved it - and Alec really didn't want to kill people anymore. Did he also mentioned he had to carry all the equipment because Sam was the oldest and Alec had to follow everything he said? Yeah, that sucks. 

It wasn't a pickaxe murderer in a sheet, but an actual freaking ghost. It appeared in front of Alec right as he had found the bones and thanked whatever the hell Sam worshipped for his quick reflexes and muscle memory of shooting a shotgun because if not, he would have one hell of a deathly headache. He got to be the one to play keep the Ghost from killing them while Sam salted and burned the bones. He was good at it because honestly it didn't require too much of his brain power. No, his brain power was currently being used to reboot itself over the revelation that Sam was not crazy, that supernatural beings did exist, and that he was now apparently a hunter.

"Dude, you’re not crazy!?" Alec let out as they walked out of the mineshaft, still in shock over the fact that they had just killed a ghost. 

“I told you I wasn’t” Sam said with a smile in his voice.

“Crazy people always say they aren’t crazy, doesn’t make it any less true.” He pointed out while Sam just shook his head. “So, we just burned the bones of a ghost of a miner who was killing people.” Alec blinked “I was pretty freaking awesome, wasn’t I?” Sam let out a laugh and patted Alec on the shoulder.

“You were pretty good, especially for it being your first time.” Alec face scrunched up with indignation.

“Pretty good? I was amazing! Kept your sorry butt alive, didn’t I?” Sam just let out another laugh opening the trunk of the Impala. “So, what are we killing next?” Alec asks putting the duffle of items in the trunk, Sam just shakes his head and gets into the driver's seat.


End file.
